Glimpses
by Niagara14301
Summary: Some interesting scenes that revolve around the teenage versions of Sofia and Lucinda.
1. Chapter 1

Glimpses - a Sofia the First fanfic

 **Glimpses**

Notes: "Glimpses" was inspired by "Randomness" written by fashion n' fanfics, and I want to thank fashion n' fanfics for letting me use the concept. In "Glimpses", you'll find some brief scenes that revolve around the teenage versions of Sofia and Lucinda as seen in my Sofia and Lucinda as teens series of stories. These scenes are ideas that have been floating around in my head for a while now, and I thought I would share them with you.

 **The map**

This scene is set shortly after the events seen in Chapter 1 of my story "The Newest Princess".

A fourteen-year-old Sofia, and a fourteen-year-old Lucinda, were busy going through what had been Cedric's magical belongings. Cedric's plans to try to take over the kingdom had recently been discovered, and he was now cooling his heels in Azkaban Prison. Sofia and Lucinda had been appointed to replace Cedric.

As Sofia and Lucinda were going through the magical belongings that had belonged to Cedric, Lucinda came across a folded piece of blank parchment.

"A blank piece of parchment" Sofia observed. "Perhaps Cedric was going to use it for something at some point?".

Lucinda looked at the folded piece of parchment for the longest time, then took out her wand.

"I wonder?" Lucinda thought out loud as she pointed her wand at the parchment. Lucinda then tapped the parchment with her wand and said "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good".

At that point, a picture of Enchancia Castle, along with writing appeared on the parchment:

 _Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers, are proud to present the magical map of Enchancia Castle._

"It _is_ a magical map!" Lucinda exclaimed. "My parents told me about these. They are custom made, and therefore each map is one of a kind".

"Interesting" Sofia said in awe.

Sofia and Lucinda looked at the magical map, and discovered it showed the location of everybody in the castle. After looking at the map for a while, Sofia and Lucinda folded the map back up.

"Now, what was that deactivating spell?" Lucinda asked herself out loud. "Oh, yes!". Lucinda then tapped the map with her wand, and said "mischief managed". The map then turned back into a blank piece of folded parchment.

"We should put this map away in a safe place" Sofia suggested. "It could come in handy at some point".

"Agreed" Lucinda acknowledged.

 **Village fair**

This scene involves the annual village fair.

It was time for the annual Dunwitty village fair. A fifteen-year-old Sofia, and a fifteen-year-old Lucinda, got off of the royal carriage and walked toward the fairgrounds. As the two entered the fairgrounds, they took in the sights and enjoyed the smell of the delicious food being offered.

At one point, Sofia and Lucinda came across a food cart.

"What is that amazing smell?" Sofia asked.

Sofia and Lucinda both sniffed the air.

"Italian Sausage!" Sofia and Lucinda exclaimed in glee.

Sofia and Lucinda walked over to the food cart.

"Two Italian Sausage sandwiches, please" Sofia said to the man running the food cart.

"Right away, Princesses" the man smiled as he got the sausages ready.

In about a minute, the man had prepared the sandwiches, and handed them to Sofia and Lucinda. After paying the man, Sofia and Lucinda walked over to a bench, sat down, and started enjoying their sandwiches. It was a wonderful way to start their day at the fair.

 **Secret passages**

This scene involves a fifteen-year-old Dorrie from my story "Dorrie".

It was a Saturday morning at Enchancia Castle, and Dorrie had set out to do some dusting of some of the secret passages that were inside the castle. As Dorrie was dusting one of the secret passages, she heard footsteps approaching.

"Who's there?" Dorrie called out.

In a few moments, Baileywick appeared from around a corner.

"It's just me, Dorrie" Baileywick smiled. "I wasn't aware that you knew about these passages".

"Actually, Mr. Baileywick" Dorrie started, "Princess Sofia showed me these passages when she and I were children. The truth be told, she occasionally uses these passages to get around the castle. I've made it a duty to see that these passages are kept as clean as possible".

"Ah!" Baileywick remarked, impressed. "I had been wondering who had been maintaining these passages these past few years. You've done a fine job".

Dorrie smiled at Baileywick's praise.

"I'll leave you to your work then" Baileywick said as he walked off. "Have a good day, Dorrie".

"You as well, Mr. Baileywick" Dorrie smiled.

 **A royal visit**

This scene is set about a year after the ending of my story "A Scarlet Evening".

At Enchancia Castle, it had been an exciting day. On that day, two royal visitors had arrived - Queen Elsa, and Princess Anna, from Arendelle.

That night, in the royal dining room, everybody sat down to an excellent dinner. Among those at the dining table were a sixteen-year-old Sofia, and a sixteen-year-old Lucinda, who sat next to each other, and happily chatted with each other. As Sofia and Lucinda chatted, Elsa looked over at them.

"Elsa?" Anna asked quietly.

"Look at them" Elsa smiled as she looked at Sofia and Lucinda. "Two sisters who love each other very much". Elsa then became a bit sad. "It reminds me of a life we could have had".

"We're together ... now" Anna gently said as she held Elsa's hand. "That's what matters".

"Yes, you're right, Anna" Elsa smiled. "And I'm happy that Sofia and Lucinda have escaped what we had to go through".

 **Watching the sunset**

This scene is set a day after "A royal visit".

At Enchancia Castle, in Lucinda's bedroom, a sixteen-year-old Lucinda was sitting in a chair looking out the window. In Lucinda's lap was Hexie, Lucinda's dear rabbit friend. As Lucinda and Hexie sat looking out the window, a knock came at Lucinda's door.

"Come in" Lucinda invited.

The door to Lucinda's room opened, and in walked Princess Anna.

"Ah! Princess Anna" Lucinda smiled. "Hexie and I were just about to watch the sunset. Please, pull up a chair and join us".

"Thank you" Anna said gratefully as she pulled up a chair and sat down.

Anna watched as Lucinda gently petted Hexie, and Hexie smiled at Lucinda. It was a heartwarming scene that made Anna smile.

"This is an impressive view" Anna commented as she looked out the window.

"I always enjoy this view" Lucinda smiled. "That's the Village of Dunwitty, and that's the Peppertree Forest".

In a few minutes, the sun started setting as Lucinda, Hexie, and Anna watched. It was a beautiful sight that the three enjoyed watching. After the sun had set, Anna turned to Lucinda.

"Elsa and I want to thank you and your sister for coming to our aid in our darkest hour" Anna gratefully said to Lucinda.

"Sof and I were glad to help" Lucinda smiled as she gently put her hand on Anna's hand.

At that moment, Baileywick walked in.

"Dinner will be served in fifteen minutes, Princesses" Baileywick announced.

"We'll be there momentarily, Baileywick" Lucinda happily acknowledged.

 **Sliding down the banister**

This scene is set about a year after "A royal visit" and "Watching the sunset".

A seventeen-year-old Sofia, and a seventeen-year-old Lucinda, had been invited by Queen Elsa and Princess Anna to visit Arendelle Palace.

It was morning in the palace, and everybody was starting to go about their business. Anna looked out her window, and noticed it was a beautiful, sunny day. Anna was pleased that the weather was perfect, as she and Elsa planned to give a tour of the village to Sofia and Lucinda.

It always made Anna happy when guests stayed at the palace. She quickly got dressed for the day, and happily raced out of her bedroom. Before she knew it, Anna was at a circular staircase. She then quickly slid down the banister, smiling as she reached the bottom.

"Good morning, Anna" Sofia grinned.

"Oh, my!" Anna exclaimed in embarrassment. "What you must think of me? Sliding down the banister like that".

"Don't be embarrassed on my account" Sofia smiled. "I've slid down my fair share of banisters at Enchancia Castle. And, the truth be told, I still do so from time to time".

Sofia and Anna giggled for a few seconds, happy that they had something fun in common.

"Princesses" the royal steward of Arendelle said as he walked up, "breakfast will be served shortly in the dining room".

"We'll be right there" Anna acknowledged with a smile.

Anna and Sofia walked toward the dining room, having a pleasant conversation as they walked along. It was going to be a perfect day.

 **A delicious surprise**

This scene is set when Sofia, Lucinda, and Dorrie are seventeen.

It was a sunny, but cold winter day in Enchancia. At Enchancia Castle, Sofia and Lucinda had just returned from carrying out some official duties as the royal sorceresses of Enchancia. As Sofia and Lucinda walked into their workshop, they saw two cups of coffee on a table, with the cups being under the influence of a warming spell.

Sofia and Lucinda walked over to the table, and found a note:

 _Welcome home, miladies._

 _I thought the two of you would like something warm to drink after your day out._

 _Signed: Dorrie._

"That was nice of Dorrie" Sofia smiled, pleased.

"Shall we sit down, then?" Lucinda suggested.

Sofia and Lucinda sat down at the table, and began drinking the coffee. In a few moments, Sofia and Lucinda smiled at each other, pleased to discover that the coffee was one of their favorite flavors - pumpkin spice. As Sofia and Lucinda enjoyed the coffee, they had a pleasant conversation.

Unknown to Sofia and Lucinda, Dorrie had snuck a peek into the workshop as Sofia and Lucinda enjoyed the coffee. After a few moments, Dorrie quietly closed the door, and walked down the stairs. As Dorrie walked down the stairs, she smiled knowing she had done something nice for Sofia and Lucinda.

 **The protected archive**

This scene is set when Lucinda is eighteen.

At Enchancia Castle, Lucinda was relaxing in her bedroom when a knock came at her door.

"Come in" Lucinda invited.

The door opened, and in walked Queen Miranda.

"Since your father, Sofia, Amber, James, and Kari are away doing various things, I thought it might be nice if we had some tea together" Miranda smiled.

"I'd like that, Mom" Lucinda smiled back. "Thank you".

A servant came in, placed a tea set on a table, and left. Miranda then poured herself a cup of tea, and Lucinda a cup of tea. As they enjoyed their tea, the two had a pleasant conversation. At one point, Miranda looked around Lucinda's room.

"I'm always impressed with the collection of books you have here" Miranda remarked as she looked at a few shelves of books in Lucinda's room. "If you don't mind me asking, what are the books in the locked cabinet?".

"That's what I call the protected archive" Lucinda answered. "It contains books that should be kept under lock and key ... and away from those who would misuse them. Those books contain information and spells connected to dark magic".

"Is it wise having such a collection?" Miranda asked, concerned.

"I don't use them myself" Lucinda reassured Miranda. "Over the last few years, I've become a guardian if you will, collecting such books so I could keep them out of the hands of those who might misuse the information contained in them. Better I have them than to let them fall into the hands of those who would use them to cause harm".

"I understand" Miranda acknowledged. "You're to be commended for doing the public a great service".

Lucinda smiled, pleased, at Miranda's praise.

"More tea?" Miranda asked.

"Yes, thank you" Lucinda replied.

Lucinda and Miranda spent the afternoon together. It was a wonderful afternoon where the two had a fine time talking among themselves. Everything was right with the world.

 **An evening in Summerset Village**

This scene is set during Sofia and Lucinda's late teenage years, sometime after they graduated from Royal Prep.

It was evening in Summerset Village. A nineteen-year-old Sofia, and a nineteen-year-old Lucinda, were seated in a fancy restaurant known as Miss Chantel's Place.

As Sofia and Lucinda sat at a table, Miss Chantel walked out onto the stage.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen" Miss Chantel greeted the audience. "We have two special guests with us tonight. Let's give a round of applause for Princess Sofia and Princess Lucinda".

The audience turned to look at Sofia and Lucinda, and clapped.

"I'd like to sing you a song tonight" Miss Chantel announced as she sat down behind a piano. "It's one of my favorites". Miss Chantel then started singing as she played the piano.

" _There's a somebody I'm longing to see. I hope that he turns out to be, someone to watch over me"._

" _I'm a little lamb who's lost in the woods. I know I could always be good, to one who'll watch over me"._

Miss Chantel had an absolutely beautiful voice. As Sofia and Lucinda listed to Miss Chantel sing, they knew she was the perfect choice ... to sing at their parents wedding anniversary celebration.

 **Author's notes**

Anna, Elsa, the royal steward of Arendelle, and Arendelle Palace are from "Frozen".

Azkaban Prison is from "Harry Potter".

For how Sofia and Lucinda became the royal sorceresses of Enchancia, see my story "The Newest Princess".

For how Sofia and Lucinda helped Anna and Elsa, see my story "A Scarlet Evening".

For more about Kari, see my story "Enchancia Castle".

For those who are new to my Sofia and Lucinda as teens series of stories, and are wondering how Sofia and Lucinda are now sisters, see my story "The Newest Princess".

Hexie was introduced to the "Sofia the First" universe in the book "A Magical Match". For how Hexie is with Lucinda as a teenager, see my story "Reunited".

I introduced the idea of secret passages in Enchancia Castle in Chapter 6 of "Dorrie".

 _It was going to be a perfect day_ -I put this line in as a homage to the Disney short "Frozen Fever".

Miss Chantel is an original character I created.

Summerset Village was introduced in the "Sofia the First" episode "Finding Clover".

The Dunwitty village fair was introduced in the "Sofia the First" episode "Blue Ribbon Bunny".

The magical map found by Sofia and Lucinda was inspired by The Marauder's Map seen in "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban".

The song that Miss Chantel sings is "Someone to watch over me".

The "Village fair" scene was inspired by the scene in "Frozen" where Anna and Elsa sniff the air at the party, and exclaim "Chocolate!".


	2. Chapter 2

Glimpses - a Sofia the First fanfic

 **Glimpses: Chapter Two**

Welcome to Chapter Two of "Glimpses". This chapter will focus on time travel, which has been brought up in some of my "Sofia the First" stories.

 **Roland as a teenager**

This glimpse is when Roland is fifteen-years-old. Those who have read my story "A Royal Rift" know that Roland encountered the time traveling duo of Phineas Bogg and Jeffrey Jones when Roland was a teenager.

It was a sunny spring day in Enchancia. At the top of the gorge that was near Enchancia Castle, a man and a thirteen-year-old boy appeared out of thin air. The man was Phineas Bogg, and the boy was Jeffrey Jones.

"Thank God for this new Omni!" Jeffrey exclaimed in relief. "We just appear out of thin air now, instead of falling from the sky".

"No more falling on our backsides" Bogg smiled. "This new tech is going to save us a lot of bumps and bruises".

"Where are we, anyway?" Jeffrey wanted to know.

"The Kingdom of Enchancia" Bogg answered as he looked at the Omni time traveling device he held in his hand. "April 21st of 1840 to be exact". Bogg then noticed that the Omni's red light was flashing, indicating that something was wrong with the time line.

"Red light" Jeffrey noticed. "What do we have to fix?".

"Well, let's see how this prototype electronic guidebook works" Bogg suggested as he reached into a traveling bag he was carrying. Bogg then pulled out an electronic device the size of a book, and hooked it up to the Omni by way of a patch cord. A small view screen on the electronic guidebook then started displaying information on what Bogg and Jeffrey had to do.

"According to this, we're here to see that Prince Roland doesn't fall into the gorge over there" Jeffrey observed.

At that moment, a fifteen-year-old boy raced up on a horse. The horse was out of control, and dangerously close to the edge of the gorge. In a few moments, the horse threw the boy off, sending the boy over the side of the gorge. Bogg and Jeffrey raced up to discover the boy was hanging on to a bush for dear life.

"Just hang on!" Bogg exclaimed as he and Jeffrey reached for the boy's hand. "We'll get you out of there".

"Hurry!" the boy yelled, frightened. "I'm loosing my grip!".

Bogg and Jeffrey tried to pull the boy up, but loose dirt was making the task nearly impossible.

"Activate the Omni!" Jeffrey yelled at Bogg. "It's the only way we'll be able to save him!".

"Bat's breath!" Bogg exclaimed as he used his free hand to pull out the Omni. "We're going to have a lot of explaining to do!".

Bogg pressed a button on the Omni, and he, Jeffrey, and the boy disappeared into thin air. In a few moments, the three were traveling down a vortex. A few moments later, they reached the end of the vortex, and appeared out of thin air in a new location at night. The fifteen-year-old boy looked at Bogg and Jeffrey, puzzled.

"There's a logical explanation for this" Bogg explained to the boy. "My friend and I are time travelers".

"I know it sounds fantastic, Prince Roland" Jeffrey said to Roland. "But, it's the truth. Are you alright?".

"I'm fine" Roland answered. "Thank you for saving me. You say you're ... time travelers?".

"Yes" Jeffrey answered. "My name is Jeffrey Jones, and this is Phineas Bogg".

"This is Prince Roland?" Bogg asked Jeffrey, taken off guard. "You could have said something before hand".

"There was no time" Jeffrey pointed out. "Where did we end up?".

Bogg opened the Omni, and read the dials. "Phoenix, Arizona - June 12th of 1974" Bogg reported. "And we have a red light".

Roland looked around. It was a strange place, filled with wonders he never dreamed existed - street lamps that glowed without the need for candles, building doors that opened on their own, and vehicles which seemed to travel under their own power without the need for a horse. As Roland continued to look at the wonders around him, he noticed a man walking down the street. As the man walked down the street, a piece of paper fell out of the man's pocket.

"Sir!" Roland cried out as he ran up to the man. "You dropped this".

"Why, thank you, young man" the man smiled as he unfolded the piece of paper, and looked at it. "This is a song I've been working on. I need this for an album I'll be doing soon".

As Bogg and Jeffrey looked at Roland and the man, the Omni's red light stopped flashing, and it's green light instead turned on, indicating that the time line was now back to normal. Bogg and Jeffrey then walked up to Roland and the man.

"Is this young man with you?" the man asked Bogg and Jeffrey.

"Yes" Bogg acknowledged. "I'm Bogg, and this is my friend, Jeffrey".

"Nice to meet you" the man happily said. "My name is Gordon Lightfoot, and your friend here just saved me from losing a song I needed".

"And what song is it?" Jeffrey asked, curious.

"It hasn't been published yet" Gordon answered. "Something called _Carefree Highway_ ".

"We're glad to have been able to help" Bogg smiled at Gordon.

"I've better get going" Gordon said. "Got to get back to my hotel. Thanks for your help".

As Gordon walked away, Jeffrey turned to Bogg.

"That was Gordon Lightfoot" Jeffrey observed. "And _Carefree Highway_ will become the number one single on the Billboard Easy Listening Chart in October of 1974".

"Nice going, Prince Roland" Bogg smiled. "The time line is back to normal, and all it took was you giving that man his piece of paper back".

"Is this what the two of you do?" Roland asked, curious. "Making sure that things are normal?".

"Oh, yes" Jeffrey answered with a smile.

"We belong to a organization of time travelers who call themselves Voyagers" Bogg explained. "We make sure that time goes the way it is suppose to go. When it doesn't go the way it's suppose to go, it's our job to make sure that time is but back on track ... like what Jeffrey and I did when we saved you from falling into the gorge".

"Then I wasn't meant to die?" Roland asked.

"Let's just say you have a lot of things to do as your life goes on" Jeffrey answered.

"It's time to get you home, Prince Roland" Bogg said as he adjusted the dials on the Omni. "I hope you'll understand when I ask that you keep to yourself the fact that you met the two of us, along with the fact that we Voyagers exist".

"Who would believe me?" Roland joked. "It would have been nice, however, to had heard that song".

"I think something could be arranged" Bogg smiled.

The three, using the Omni, appeared a year later at one of Gordon Lightfoot's concerts. Gordon started singing, as part of the concert, _Carefree Highway_.

" _Picking up the pieces of my sweet shattered dream. I wonder how the old folks are tonight. Her name was Ann and I'll be damned if I recall her face. She left me not knowing what to do"._

" _Carefree highway, let me slip away on you. Carefree highway, you seen better days. The morning after blues from my head down to my shoes. Carefree highway, let me slip away, slip away on you"._

" _Turning back the pages to the times I love best. I wonder if she'll ever do the same. Now the thing that I call living is just being satisfied. With knowing I got no one left to blame"._

" _Carefree highway, I got to see you my old flame. Carefree highway, you seen better days. The morning after blues from my head down to my shoes. Carefree highway, let me slip away, slip away on you"._

" _Searching through the fragments of my dream shattered sleep. I wonder if the years have closed her mind. I guess it must be wanderlust or trying to get free. From the good old faithful feeling we once knew"._

" _Carefree highway, let me slip away on you. Carefree highway, you seen better days. The morning after blues from my head down to my shoes. Carefree highway, let me slip away, slip away on you. Let me slip away on you. Carefree highway, I got to see you my old flame. Carefree highway, you seen better days. The morning after blues from my head down to my shoes. Carefree highway, let me slip away, slip away on you"._

After the song, Bogg, Jeffrey, and Roland slipped away from the audience. When they were alone, Bogg brought out the Omni, adjusted the dials, and the three of them time traveled to 1840 Enchancia, just a few minutes after they had left.

Bogg and Jeffrey said their goodbyes to Roland, who promised not to tell anybody about them or Voyagers. As Bogg and Jeffrey watched Roland walk toward Enchancia Castle, whistling _Carefree Highway_ , Bogg opened the Omni. The Omni's green light flashed on, indicating the time line was normal.

"Another job well done" Bogg smiled at Jeffrey.

Bogg pressed a button on the Omni, and he and Jeffrey disappeared into thin air on their way to another adventure.

 **Meeting The Doctor**

This glimpse is when Lucinda is ten years old, and is based on things brought up in my stories "A Day in Dunwitty" and "Two Mysterious Ladies".

In the Kingdom of Enchancia, it was fast approaching Wassailia. In the Village of Dunwitty, those in the village were preparing for the holiday. On a side street in the village, a ten-year-old Lucinda was walking when she heard a strange sound coming from in front of her. As she looked in front of her, she saw a blue wooden box slowly appear out of thin air.

"Wow!" Lucinda observed, impressed. "This must be somebody with very powerful magical abilities".

A door attached to the blue wooden box opened, and out walked a man with white skin and brown hair, wearing a brown suit, leather shoes, and a brown trench coat.

"That was wonderfully done" Lucinda smiled at the man.

"Oh, you saw me arrive?" the man asked Lucinda, taken off guard.

"Yes" Lucinda answered. "That was very impressive. You must be gifted with very powerful magic".

"You could say that" the man smiled. "I'm The Doctor. And you are?".

"I'm Lucinda Magwin" Lucinda introduced herself. "And you say your name is The Doctor. Doctor ... who?".

"Just The Doctor, thank you" The Doctor smiled as he put on a pair of glasses. "I wanted to spend the holiday someplace peaceful, and I thought Enchancia would fit the bill nicely".

"We're always glad to have visitors here in Dunwitty" Lucinda happily pointed out. "Would you like me to show you around?".

"I would be honored" The Doctor accepted, pleased. "Just let me lock up the Tardis, and we'll get started".

"Tardis?" Lucinda asked, puzzled.

"The name of my ship" The Doctor acknowledged as he closed and locked the door. "That will do it. Shall we get started?".

With that, Lucinda showed The Doctor around Dunwitty. It was a pleasant place, all decked out for the holiday season. As they walked, Lucinda and The Doctor had a nice conversation. The Doctor simply described himself to Lucinda as a traveler.

"So, Doctor?" Lucinda started, "do you ever travel with anybody, or just by yourself?".

"Up until recently, I traveled around with a woman" The Doctor answered, his face turning a bit sad. "Her name was Donna Noble. We had the best of times".

"What happened to her?" Lucinda asked, curious.

"Oh, she had to return home" The Doctor acknowledged. "I've been on my own ever since".

In a few minutes, Lucinda and The Doctor came across a hot cider cart. The Doctor bought two cups of hot cider, and handed one to Lucinda. After drinking the cider, the two continued walking around Dunwitty, taking in the sights. As The Doctor walked with Lucinda, he looked down at Lucinda, and smiled. Walking with Lucinda reminded The Doctor of times ages ago when he would travel with his granddaughter, Susan.

After a while, The Doctor and Lucinda found themselves back at The Doctor's blue wooden box.

"Well, I've better be off" The Doctor announced as he unlocked and opened the door to the blue box. The Doctor stood looking at the blue box for a few moments, then turned back to Lucinda. "Would you like to step inside and see how the magic works?".

"Yes!" Lucinda happily exclaimed, before returning to normal. "However, we've only just met, and I really shouldn't be stepping into some strange box that I know nothing about".

"I promise you, you'll be quite safe" The Doctor assured Lucinda. "I would not do anything to harm you".

"I've only just met you, but I trust you as if we've known each other for a long time" Lucinda confessed.

"You've been kind to me today" The Doctor smiled at Lucinda. "I'd like to return the favor".

"Okay" Lucinda said as she followed The Doctor into the blue box. Anybody standing outside would have heard Lucinda exclaim with a mix of shock and wonder "Oh my! It's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside!".

"And now, let me show you how this works" The Doctor cheerfully announced as the door to the blue box closed.

In a few moments, a strange sound filled the air as the blue box disappeared into thin air. About five minutes later, the same strange sound returned as the blue box reappeared out of thin air. Lucinda then happily stepped out of the blue box, followed by The Doctor.

"As promised, you're back just five minutes after we left" The Doctor smiled.

"Thank you for a wonderful week, Doctor" Lucinda thanked The Doctor, pleased. "It's a week I'll always remember".

"You are very welcomed, Lucinda" The Doctor happily said.

"Will I see you again?" Lucinda asked, hopeful.

"I'll drop in from time to time" The Doctor reassured Lucinda. "Until we meet again".

"Until we meet again, Doctor" Lucinda smiled.

The Doctor stepped inside of the blue box, and closed the door behind him. A strange noise started as the blue box disappeared into thin air. Lucinda stared at the spot for a few moments, then happily walked away.

As Lucinda walked away, two 21-year-old women watched from a distance. The two women were ... Sofia and Lucinda as adults.

"So, that was the first time you met The Doctor?" older Sofia asked older Lucinda.

"Oh, yes" older Lucinda beamed. "He took me through time, and we visited a few holiday celebrations in various points in Earth's history. He then took me off world and we visited a planet hundreds of years in the future. The planet was colonized by humans from Earth, specifically witches and warlocks from Earth".

"Well, imagine that!" older Sofia said, impressed. "An entire planet of witches and warlocks".

"So, where are we off to?" older Lucinda asked older Sofia as the two of them pulled out their time traveling Omni devices.

"1902 Toronto" older Sofia smiled. "I thought we'd take a historical vacation - see the sights, and observe one of history's greatest detectives in action".

"Sounds good" older Lucinda smiled back as she and older Sofia set the dials on their Omni devices.

In a few moments, older Sofia and older Lucinda activated their Omni devices, and disappeared into thin air.

 **The Heart of the Ocean**

This glimpse starts out with a flashback from my story "Getting to Know Tilly", and features the Scarlet Warrior and Aunt Tilly. As this glimpse moves along, we go to 1997 and events surrounding the movie "Titanic".

 _Flashback:_

 _At Scarlet's palace in Cinnibar, Scarlet and Tilly appeared in Scarlet's workshop._

" _Can you stay for dinner, Tilly?" Scarlet asked Tilly._

" _That would be lovely, Scarlet" Tilly replied with a smile._

" _Just give me a minute" Scarlet said. Scarlet then walked over to a table, took out a key, and unlocked a small box. Scarlet then took out from the small box a heart shaped amulet with a dark blue gem stone._

" _That's beautiful" Tilly remarked about the amulet._

" _It's a very special amulet" Scarlet started. "I made it in response to something I read in the Book of Secrets. The amulet is designed to be used on a subconscious level, and will activate whenever the wearer is in need of protection. It will give the wearer gifts such as bravery, strength, and even invisibility when needed, but these gifts will be provided without the wearer being aware of it. I call this amulet The Heart of the Ocean"._

 _Scarlet held up the amulet and concentrated. The amulet then disappeared._

" _Many years in the future, in the year 1912, it will find it's way to the woman who it is meant for - a very special woman who will come to be known as Rose Dawson" Scarlet said._

 _End of flashback, and moving ahead to 1997._

On the Atlantic Ocean, aboard the research ship _Keldysh_ which was parked above the wreck of the _H.M.S. Titanic_ , a 101-year-old Rose was finishing up telling her tale about escaping from the _Titanic_ in 1912.

"But now you know there was a man named Jack Dawson" Rose recounted, "and that he saved me in every way that a person can be saved. I don't even have a picture of him. He exists now only in my memory".

On the bottom of the ocean, two submersibles were making their way up to the surface after studying the wreck of the _Titanic_.

" _Keldysh_ , _Keldysh_ , _Mir 2_ on our way to the surface" a man radioed from one of the submersibles.

On the deck of the _Keldysh_ , it was night, and old Rose walked to the back of the ship, and gently climbed onto the ship's railing. Old Rose then opened her palm, revealing the Heart of the Ocean amulet. Old Rose thought back to 1912 for a few moments, smiled, then threw the amulet into the water. She would need it no longer, since her time was rapidly approaching.

As the amulet sank deeper and deeper into the Atlantic, Scarlet, in the form of a mermaid, gently reached her hand out and grabbed the amulet.

"You've done a fine job all these years, my precious amulet" Scarlet smiled, before looking up at the _Keldysh_. "Time to rest now, Rose. Jack's waiting".

Old Rose went back to her cabin, and fell asleep for the last time. Around her were pictures from her life - Rose fishing, Rose as a 1920's actress, Rose on safari in Africa, Rose standing next to a biplane, and Rose sitting on a horse on the shore of Coney Island. Rose had kept her promise to Jack to go on, and to see the things they would never see together.

Rose's spirit made it's way down to the wreck of the _Titanic_. As Rose's spirit traveled along what was left of the first class deck, the ship around her changed, and soon transformed into it's former glory as it was in 1912. Rose's spirit then made it's way into the lobby leading to the first class staircase. As she made her way to the staircase, the spirits of those who had gone down with the ship smiled at Rose. On the staircase, the spirit of Jack was waiting. Rose, now a young woman again, approached Jack, and the two embraced as those around them clapped in happiness.

Scarlet looked down at the _Titanic_ , and the happy scene which was taking place.

"You're home, Rose" Scarlet smiled.

 **First day of training**

This glimpse is when Sofia, Lucinda, Dorrie, and Candice are seventeen, and is based on things mentioned in my stories "Dorrie", "Lockdown", and "A Royal Rift".

Sofia and Lucinda walked into a lecture hall located within the Voyager Academy, and sat down next to each other.

"Well, this is interesting, Lucy" Sofia remarked to Lucinda. "First, we've been occasionally traveling around with The Doctor, then we get an invitation out of the blue to become Voyagers".

"And who would have thought that Violet was actually an undercover Voyager, assigned to Enchancia Castle" Lucinda pointed out.

Both Sofia and Lucinda thought back to the recent past, and how Violet had taken them aside one evening and _officially_ introduced herself as a Voyager. It was at that point that Violet reveled that Voyager Command knew of Sofia and Lucinda's travels with The Doctor, which included some trips back and forth in time on Earth. It was also at that point that Violet, on behalf of Voyager Command, invited Sofia and Lucinda to train as time traveling Voyagers.

"I wonder if Dorrie and Candice know that Violet is a Voyager?" Sofia wondered out loud.

"The answer to that would be yes" a female voice answered from behind Sofia and Lucinda.

Sofia and Lucinda looked behind them to see ... Dorrie and Candice.

"Dorrie! Candice!" Sofia and Lucinda exclaimed in glee.

"What are you and Candice doing here?" Lucinda asked Dorrie, taken off guard by Dorrie and Candice's presence.

"The same thing that you and Sofia are doing here" Dorrie started with a smile, "starting our _official_ training as Voyagers. The four of us are going to be in the same class". Dorrie and Candice then sat down next to Sofia and Lucinda.

"So, with your mother being a Voyager, have you even traveled in time?" Sofia asked Dorrie and Candice, curious.

"Oh, yes" Dorrie happily answered. "Mom occasionally takes Candice and I on trips through time. Good times - some of the best quality time Mom, Candice, and I have ever spent together".

"What's it like ... being a Voyager?" Lucinda asked Dorrie and Candice.

"It's an experience like no other" Candice responded. "One minute, Mom, Dorrie and I helped Betsy Ross sew the American flag. The next minute, Mom, Dorrie and I were in New York City in 2030 talking to the Fifth Avenue Public Library's Vox Unit".

As Dorrie, Candice, Sofia, and Lucinda talked, a man walked out in front of the students sitting in the lecture hall.

"Hello" the man greeted. "I'm Professor Bogg, and I want to welcome each of you to your first day of Voyager training. Let's get started, shall we?".

 **A new Voyager**

This glimpse is when Princess Deidre is 23-years-old, and had turned her life around for the better as seen in my story "A New Power".

A 23-year-old Deidre was sitting in her bedroom in Hythoria Castle. The past year had been among the happiest that Deidre had ever known. As Deidre smiled in happiness, she sensed somebody behind her. Deidre turned around to see a man in his thirties standing there.

"Please don't be alarmed, Princess Deidre" the man gently said. "I mean you no harm".

"Who are you?" Deidre asked the man.

"My name is Jeffrey Jones" the man answered. "I'm what is known as a Voyager".

"I know of your people" Deidre smiled. "It's a comfort to know that such people exist".

"How would you like to become one of them?" Jeffrey asked.

"While I know of Voyagers, I'm not trained in the ways of a Voyager" Deidre admitted.

"We would give you all the training you need" Jeffrey smiled. "Are you interested?".

"Yes" Deidre answered with a smile.

"It's settled, then" Jeffrey happily said. "Take my arm, please".

As Deidre took Jeffrey's arm, Jeffrey pulled out his silver Omni, adjusted the dials, and pressed a button on his Omni. The two then disappeared from Deidre's bedroom.

After passing through a vortex, Jeffrey and Deidre found themselves in a city with grand buildings. It was Voyager City, home to Voyager Command. Jeffrey led Deidre down a street, and then the two entered a large building. As the two entered the building, a man walked up to Jeffrey, and he and the man had a brief conversation. Afterward, Jeffrey motioned a 29-year-old woman to come over.

"Princess Deidre" Jeffrey started, "I have some Voyager business to attend to. I'll leave you in the capable hands of one of our best Voyagers". Jeffrey then turned to the woman. "Princess Deidre will be seeing Professor Schulman about being trained as a Voyager. He's been advised about the situation. Would you show Princess Deidre to Professor Schulman's office?".

"I'll be happy to" the woman smiled, before turning to Deidre. "If you'll follow me, Princess Deidre?".

"Please, just call me Deidre" Deidre smiled back.

"As you wish, Deidre" the woman happily complied. "My name is Riley, and I'm from New York City in the year 2030".

"A pleasure to meet you, Riley" Deidre smiled as she and Riley shook hands.

Riley led Deidre down a wide hallway. As they walked along, they passed a number of people who were Voyagers who were on their way to various places in the building. As Deidre and Riley walked past person after person, Deidre noticed that each person was wearing clothing from various historical periods. Some were dressed in Victorian England clothing, some were dressed in medieval clothing, some were dressed in clothing from ancient Greece, and some were dressed like Riley and were clearly from the future.

"We have Voyagers from a variety of time periods" Riley happily pointed out to Deidre. "You'll get use to it before you know it. I find it makes for an interesting atmosphere. I get to meet people from time periods my father taught us about when I was in high school".

"Your father was a teacher?" Deidre asked Riley.

"Still is" Riley smiled. "He has a way of making history come alive, and making you think along the way".

Riley led Deidre up a stairway, and soon they walked down another hallway before coming to a door. Riley then knocked on the door.

"Come in" a man invited.

Riley opened the door, and she and Deidre walked in.

"Ah" an older gentleman, dressed in an early 1900s suit, smiled as he looked at Deidre. "You would be Princess Deidre. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Professor Schulman, and I'll be taking care of getting your Voyager training started. If you'll have a seat, I'll be with you in a moment".

As Deidre sat down, Professor Schulman walked over to Riley.

"Always good to see you, Miss Matthews" Professor Schulman smiled at Riley. "How long will you be here?".

"I'm just here for the afternoon" Riley answered. "It's time for my annual Omni check up".

"As I've always said" Professor Schulman started, "a good Omni is a well maintained Omni. So, you'll be returning to 2030 afterward?".

"Yes, Professor Schulman" Riley smiled.

"Please say hello to Evelyn for me" Professor Schulman requested. "A good woman, and one of our finest senior Voyagers".

"I'll be sure to do that" Riley promised. "She recently hired me as her assistant at Rand Industries".

"Congratulations, Riley" Professor Schulman acknowledged, pleased. "Evelyn's always been a good judge of character, first of all choosing you to be a Voyager and being your Voyager mentor, and now making you her assistant".

"Thank you" Riley smiled, pleased with Professor Schulman's praise. "I've better be going". Riley then turned to Deidre. "Nice meeting you, Deidre".

"You as well, Riley" Deidre smiled back.

As Riley walked out of the room, Professor Schulman turned to Deidre.

"Let's get started, shall we, Princess Deidre?" Professor Schulman suggested as he pulled out a computer tablet, and pulled up Deidre's history. "A person with a troubled past, but having turned her life around for the better. Exactly the kind of Voyager candidate we're looking for - somebody who has the strength to become a better person, and has learned from their mistakes. I think you'll do nicely".

 **Author's notes**

Deidre is from my stories "Dorrie", "The Fight", "Princess Becca", "Enchancia Castle", "A Royal Rift", and "A New Power".

Donna Nobel, Susan, The Doctor, and the Tardis are from "Doctor Who". The Doctor seen in the "Meeting The Doctor" segment of this chapter would have been the David Tennant Doctor, and the segment would have taken place between the "Doctor Who" episodes "Journey's End" and "The Next Doctor".

Dorrie and Candice are from my story "Dorrie".

In regard to the "A new Voyager" segment of this chapter, Riley is in fact an adult Riley from "Girl Meets World" (I really like the character, and I wanted to give her a good future). And, Evelyn would be an older Evelyn Rand (A.K.A. Miss Crazy Hat) (A.K.A. Evelyn Rand, Chairperson of Rand Industries) from "Girl Meets World" (another character I like, and I really wanted to add to her mysterious nature).

In regard to the "Roland as a teenager" segment of this chapter, I came up with how young Roland met Bogg and Jeffrey, and Jolly Roger Brat came up with the Gordon Lightfoot angle (for those of you have have watched "Voyagers!", Jolly got the idea for young Roland to rescue the lyrics to _Carefree Highway_ from the "Voyagers!" episode where Jeffrey does the same thing, only with Francis Scott Key and the lyrics to the _Star Spangled Banner_ ). Meanwhile, in regard to Bogg and Jeffrey's new Omni, it would be a new model with unlimited time circuits which would allow Bogg and Jeffrey to travel to any point in time (basically from the beginning of time to the end of time, with no restrictions as was the case with Bogg's model 313 seen in "Voyagers!").

Jack Dawson, old Rose, _Mir 2_ , the research ship _Keldysh,_ as well as Rose's neckless/amulet are from the 1997 movie "Titanic".

Omni, Voyager, Voyager Academy, and Bogg (A.K.A. Professor Bogg) are from the "Voyagers!" TV series.

" _So, where are we off to?" older Lucinda asked older Sofia as the two of them pulled out their time traveling Omni devices. "1902 Toronto" older Sofia smiled. "I thought we'd take a historical vacation - see the sights, and observe one of history's greatest detectives in action"_ \- this is a reference to events seen in my story "Two Mysterious Ladies".

The Book of Secrets is an older version of the Book of Secrets seen in "Ghost Whisperer".

The Fifth Avenue Public Library's Vox Unit is from the 2002 movie "The Time Machine". A Vox Unit is an advanced computer system available in public libraries across the earth in 2030. Each library has it's own Vox Unit, connected to other Vox Units across the earth. A Vox Unit projects a holographic image of a person which talks to anybody wanting reference information. The Vox Unit seen in the 2002 version of "The Time Machine", played by actor Orlando Jones, is officially known as the "Fifth Avenue Public Library Information Unit, Vox registration NY-114".

The Scarlet Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlet) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlet) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlet Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by Jacob Voronkov, and is used in my stories with permission from Jacob Voronkov.

" _Your father was a teacher?" Deidre asked Riley. "Still is" Riley smiled. "He has a way of making history come alive, and making you think along the way"_ \- this is a homage to Riley's father, Cory Matthews.


End file.
